This invention relates to a device for heating a liquid comprising a solvent and solute, and separating the solvent and solute. In one form of the invention, the device is adapted for liquid purification and waste treatment system.
It is the intention of the invention to provide a thermally efficient and innovative means of separating a solvent and solute. As such, in one form of the invention, it is possible to use evaporation to purify polluted industrial waste water or sea water, or the like. The application of this technology, when used for desalination purposes, also produces sodium chloride concentrate as a useable by-product.
In this specification where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date publicly available, known to the public, part of the common general knowledge or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Whilst the invention is described with reference to water as the liquid, it will be understood that the term “liquid” is not so limited and other liquids are useable with the invention.
This invention is also related to the invention disclosed in PCT/2005/001796 (the content of which is incorporated herein by reference).